


Seasons Greetings

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Criminal Minds Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Follow up to The Gift Of Giving. The teams are very particular about sending cards at Christmas.





	Seasons Greetings

Every year the Jareau-LaMontagne family dress up in the most garish matching Christmas jumpers they can find and take cheesy photos in their living room. They vote on the best and it becomes the family Christmas card for the year. 

* * *

Spencer always buys a pack of charity Christmas cards. This year all the proceeds went to a charity that supports people with Alzheimers.

* * *

Luke takes a photo of Roxy for his Christmas card. He will set up little scenes or buy her costumes to wear. This year he hunted round for hours until he found the perfect pair of antlers for her and a little sleigh for her to pull. He sends cards from the both of them too.

* * *

Rossi always picks tasteful, traditional cards with painted scenes of Christmas from a time gone by. Hayden is trying to get him to try something equally tasteful but slightly more modern.

* * *

Tara goes to several Christmas markets each year and buys cards that have been handmade. She always takes the time to strike up a conversation with the artist and picking out something that is extra special for her team. Then she writes in the cards with a calligraphy pen her brother gave her when she got her PhD.

* * *

Morgan sends jokey Christmas cards, aiming to use a worse pun than the year before. Now he gets Hank to sign his own name inside.

* * *

Garcia makes her cards by hand. Everyone is still finding glitter from them in June. The cards are from both her and Sergio.

* * *

Matt likes musical cards which play “We Wish You A Merry Christmas” and have big, bold designs on the front. He would send them out December 1st if he could but Kristy urges restraint.

* * *

Hotch sends the team cards from a small independent shop in the town he now lives in. He always has to use extra paper inside because he updates the team on how he and Jack are doing and enquiring after everyone’s families.

* * *

Emily buys cards written in beautiful, swirling script that have messages about hope and love and family and being there for each other at this time of year.


End file.
